spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Asia (Project Future)
With the drying of the west, Asia soon became the most bio-diverse continent. Descendants of Sundalandian fauna are widespread, as mainland Asia is now connected with the Sundaland sub-continent. Five Million Years Later The world is thriving with fauna. Earth is in a dawn of a great ice age, and much of the Earth's fresh water is inside ice sheets that reach as far north as Bueno Aires and as far south as Paris. Animals that're living are also large, as cold air holds more oxygen than hot air. Indian Plains Plains, like the rest of the world, have replaced most habitats. The plain's need for water is so little that it had survive in places where basically the forests can't survive. This is a advantage as the Earth's climate drastically dried over the course of the million years. Another advantage is their stems are underground, as a result only their leaves are nibbled by herbivorous and omnivorous animals. Mammals *Indian Cheetah, Acinonyx indica -- They are a species of a cheetah, descended from reintroduced populations that came from Africa. *Indian Fallow Deer, Dama indica -- A type of fallow deer, it's adapted into desert and semi-desert existence, though they can live happily in a grassland environment. They are much swifter than their ancestors, an advantage to escape the predators in the grasslands. They've also loss their spots, as it doesn't give any advantage to grassland living. Twenty Five Million Years Later In ten million years, the ice age has ended. Water from the glaciers melt, which isolate small islands, which inside these islands, are unique fauna that's never before seen in the planet's surface. The salt-bowl has ended, the westerlies had increase the Mediterranean's volume of water. But this will soon end, around thirty million years from now, volcanoes pour carbon and other green house gases into the Earth's atmosphere, which further warms the planet to a climate that's similar to the Oligocene. Japanese Forests Japan has dried over a series of years, and most of it's fauna in the earlier ages had to adapt to a dry world. But as the world warms up, forests spring up, and Japan becomes isolated once again from the main-land. The island's creatures met with a reduction of food supply, which reduced the island's creature's size. Mammals *Dwarf Geo-pigs, Elephantosus japonicus -- A dwarf form of main-land geo-pigs, this animal evolved also because of insular dwarfism, hence it's name. *Japanese Hunting Dog, Canis minimus -- A dwarf form of the Philippine hunting dog, they're the main predators of the island, just like it's mainland relative. They usually hunt Japanese singer pigeons, which are indeed they're most favored type of prey. Birds *Japanese Singer Pigeons, Orinthobellus magnificens -- One of the most elegant and beautiful avians that ever lived. They're giant descendants of the pigeon. There just like many of their Pleistocene counterparts, these birds evolved because of insular gigantism. Candidates Unless you are part of the team please put your animals and other ideas here; they will be reviewed by a team member (Marcello27, Myotragus, KaptainWombat) soon. Note that more then one member may state their opinion before acceptance, though this isn't necessary. It will be a few days before acceptance for this reason. Accepted suggestions will be deleted after a few days. Category:Asia Category:Project Future